


Mendaz

by Iridiscencia



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Multi, POV Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Les decían Cazadores por la forma en la que atraían a la gente; Beelzebub era de los agentes más eficientes de toda la red.





	Mendaz

**Author's Note:**

> Día 10 de Fictober
> 
> Palabra: Cazador.
> 
> Sé que quizá aplicaba para otro contexto pero no sé, se me ocurrió algo así.

Les decían Cazadores por la forma en la que atraían a la gente: les atraía,les ganaban, sacaban información y después les exterminaban.

Sí, era un trabajo lento, pero la mayor parte del tiempo quien les contrataba eran personas que buscaban una gran venganza contra las “presas”. Realmente no importaba el tiempo, siempre y cuando les pagaran bien.

Beelzebub era de los agentes más eficientes de toda la red y nadie lo negaba, por ello le molestaba la situación en la que estaba y es que ir a exterminar a un jefe editorial y a un reportero no era para su persona pues para eso estaba Ligur o Hastur pero por alguna razón a ellos les habían enviado a Moscú y no sabía por qué.

Ya no debía quejarse, de todas formas estaba ahí, en esa tarde de 1968 observando por la ventana de aquel restaurante junto a Crowley espiando a sus presas. Sabía que les habían enviado ahí pues los sujetos en cuestión se habían metido a donde no debían, tenían en su poder información importante, unos archivos que debían obtener antes de acabar con ellos.

No parecía ser muy entretenido, pero parecía que Crowley estaba muy expectante por ese trabajo.

—El rubio es mío —Dijo Crowley mirando la fotografía que tenía entre sus manos. — El reportero.  
—¿Cómo llamarás su atención? —Preguntó al ver al sujeto en cuestión, parecía demasiado letrado, se veía desde la distancia y Crowley era… Crowley.  
—Eso dejámelo a mí.

Vio al pelirrojo ponerse los lentes oscuros y salir del restaurante.

No dudaba de su capacidad pero a veces el agente no era del todo ortodoxo con sus medios, si es que esa palabra aplicaba para su trabajo.

Se quedó un momento ahí hasta que vió a su presa, el jefe, Gabriel, quien caminaba junto a a lo que parecía era su asistente; el jefe estaba vestido con aquel traje de diseñador y mostrando una perfecta sonrisa.

No sabía qué esperar.

°°°°°°°  
Entrar a una editorial era fácil cuando se mentía en la solicitud.

Se hizo pasar como alguien de diseño, la verdad no sabía mucho sobre eso pero a nadie parecía importarle, todos llegaban y se sentaban en sus cúbliculos de 8 a 5 sin hablarse.

Se cruzaba con Gabriel en los pasillos, le sonreía en las juntas y se colaba en el ascenso para estar con él. 

De vez en cuando le hablaba pero el otro no le seguía la conversación, simplemente le ignoraba y se volteaba con alguna otra persona con gran cargo de la editorial, aquello era frustrante.

°°°°°°°  
Una semana después se lo encontró en la recepción. 

—Betz ¿verdad? —Le dijo dándole un vaso.  
—Sí —Respondió mirando el contenido del vaso, era agua.  
—¿Podrías ayudarme con algo? 

Le llevó a su oficina y le pidió ayuda para corregir algunos escritos.

—Mi asistente se enfermó —Gabriel comenzó la plática mientras le extendía algunas hojas.  
—¿Y yo en qué puedo ayudar? Soy de diseño.  
—Sólo busca los errores y cámbialos.

Durante las horas que estuvieron ahí casi no le dirigió la palabra, pero cuando lo hacía sólo le escuchaba decir cosas demasiado optimistas sobre el trabajo en equipo y el valor de los empleados.

Beelzebub no sé creía ninguna de esas palabras, parecía demasiado hipócrita; también era muy tonto ¿no se daba cuenta de las cosas que pasaban ahí adentro? ¿cómo es que él era sospechoso de todo aquello? realmente no entendía.

°°°°°°°  
—Puede ser un reto —Escuchó a Dagon decir desde el otro lado de la línea.  
—Es que no lo entiendes… —Beelzebub observaba a Gabriel caminar entre los cubículos.  
—¿Ya tienes la información? No ¿verdad? entonces no te quejes.

Vio a Gabriel acercarse al suyo. Beelzebub colgó rápidamente 

—¿Te puedo ver después del trabajo? —Le pregunto sonriente.  
—¿Necesitas más ayuda? —Pretendió trabajar.  
—De hecho quería invitarte a cenar, por lo de la otra vez.

Aceptó, esa era su oportunidad.

°°°°°°°  
Salieron muchas veces, el hombre parecía ser demasiado listo y amable. 

¿Cómo es que él estaba involucrado en algo tan fuerte? Beelzebub, de alguna forma, comenzó a sentir que aquello era un error. Pues el tipo que le estaba tomando de la mano no podría haber tomado información de una agencia de gobierno para entregarla al país enemigo.

Era ridículo pensarlo.  
°°°°°°°  
No se estaba enamorando porque no podía hacerlo, pero sentía que había algo entre ellos.

Era frustrante estar en aquella situación pues de cualquier forma era Cazador y presentía que el tiempo se estaba agotando, pues cada vez que se reunía con Crowley este le entregaba cada vez más avances con respecto a todo aquello. 

Por eso no le gustaba hacer equipo con él, a veces era demasiado eficiente.

°°°°°°°

Un día el pelirrojo se apareció en su auto y le invitó a subir.

—Lo tengo —Le dijo Crowley entregandole una carpeta—Aquí está toda la información.  
—¿Es en serio? —Preguntó Beelzebub mientras ojeaba el archivo.  
—Todo está ahí, único archivo. Ahora solo falta deshacernos de ellos.  
—Sí. 

Dos días les dio la agencia y ambos pusieron manos a la obra. 

°°°°°°°  
Beelzebub vio a su presa del otro lado de la calle. Llevaba un ramo de rosas.

La velada fue de maravilla, era como si aquello fuese una despedida pues las palabras que Gabriel usaba le hacía sentir así. En toda la noche no pudo dejar de sentir que aquello era demasiado extraño. 

—¿Es hoy, verdad? —Le preguntó Gabriel mientras estaban sentados en el sofá.

—¿Qué cosa? — Aquello le hizo ponerse en guardia.  
—No me puedes mentir a mí, no llegue a mi puesto por nada. ¿Crees que no sé quién eres? 

El hombre se puso de pie, buscó algo en uno de los cajones de su cocina para después regresar a la sala y lanzarle aquellos documentos en el regazo, era un archivo, el suyo.

—Beelzebub —No apartó su mirada del agente—¿verdad?  
—¿Cómo…? —Aquello le descolocó.  
—¿Realmente no sabes quién soy? 

Y le vio caminar de nuevo, buscar entre su abrigo algo, mostrándole aquella placa, la cual durante años había temido ver, con esas alas doradas, brillantes. 

Esa agencia ni siquiera figuraba en la lista de gobierno pero la conocía y era parte de la red judicial. 

—Soy un agente —Gabriel guardó la placa —Ni siquiera puedo decir el nombre pero tu entiendes ¿no? 

¿Qué estaba pasando? 

—No te voy a preguntar quién te envió pero todo eso está mal. —Gabriel se sentó a su lado.  
—Eso no me importa —Beelzebub se apartó un poco de él, estaba comenzando a tener miedo. —Yo sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.  
—Pues terminalo. 

Gabriel le entregó un arma, Beelzebub la revisó, estaba cargada.

La lanzó del otro lado y salió corriendo de ahí. No podía hacerlo. 

°°°°°°°  
No fue al edificio, no quería salir de su casa.

Un trabajo incompleto cambiaba su estatus en la agencia pues ya no era Cazador, ahora era una presa y cualquiera podía ser su enemigo. 

Era irónico pero las cosas eran así y ya no había nada que hacer.


End file.
